


Where thou diest

by nolu



Series: random tumblr one-shots [8]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: Someone broke into the institute and Matthew goes to figure out who.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale, Matthew Fairchild & James Herondale, Tessa Gray & James Herondale & Lucie Herondale & Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: random tumblr one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Where thou diest

_Crash_  
Matthew jerked awake. He was slumped over on one of the many well worn arm chairs in the London Institute library. It was still pitch dark outside, so it wasn’t a cook or other staff member. There was something or someone in the institute. He had stayed over in the Institute, researching weapons, and the last thing he remembered was talking to Cordelia in the library.  
His surroundings came into focus. He was still in the library, but there was no one with him. The moon was full and bright, and the moonlight gave everything it touched a creepy, eerie glow. Matthew shivered, suddenly cold.  
He grabbed his knife. The hilt had an intricate pattern of emeralds that glittered in the full moon’s light . It wasn’t his first choice of weaponry, but it would have to do. He had a feeling the intruder wouldn’t be friendly.  
He heard a scream. He wrinced. The scream was guttural and full of pain. _Lucie_.  
Matthew raced towards the scream. He could hear other footsteps doing the same. He burst into Lucie’s room to see Jamie already hunched over his sister, his dark hair askew. It seemed as if there had already been a fight. He looked up at Matthew, his golden eyes darker than Matthew had ever seen.  
Lucie’s white nightgown had been stained red. She didn’t make any notice of his or James’ entrance. She was unconscious, but even so there was a look of shock on her pale face.  
Matthew stood frozen at the doo r, his mouth hanging open. “Lucie! Jamie! What happened??” Matthew seemed to snap out of his trance, and he started to rush to Lucie’s side.  
James held up a hand. “It’s okay, Matthew.” Matthew knotted his brows when James used his full name, but didn’t think much of it. “I’ve got it under control.” Matthew gave his _parabatai_ a skeptical look.  
“I think Lucie could use an iratze…” James absentmindedly nodded, and waved Matthew out of the room.  
“The enemy went that way.” He pointed back at something behind Matthew.  
Matthew turned around, only to face a mirror. “Me? I didn’t see anyone when I rushed over…” He turned back to James, who had tears in his unnaturally dark-gold eyes.  
He pointed at the mirror a second time, more urgent. “There!”  
Matthew looked at James, puzzled. “You keep pointing at the mirror Jamie. Who attacked Lucie? Where’d they go?? Why didn’t you go after them?” Lucie coughed, more blood covering her face. “By the Angel James! Please help your sister. I’ll just go look for help?” When James didn’t respond, Matthew took off, desperate to find help.  
He raced to Will and Tessa’s room. He knocked, but there was no response. He paused. He had heard more than one set of footsteps. Where was the rest of the institute?  
“HELLO?” Matthew screamed. His only response was his own echo, mocking him. He spun around, knife in his hand, ready to go back to Lucie and James.  
He ran right into James. “Jamie!” He surveyed James. He was covered in so much blood. “Is Lucie all right??”  
James' eyes were no longer the warm gold Matthew had come to love. They were black. Matthew backed up, but only ran into a wall. “Jamie, what happened to you?”Jamie smiled coldly, but there was no emotion behind his eyes. He raised his own dagger, unadorned, save the trail of rubies. _Not rubies_ , Matthew realized. _Blood_.  
Matthew’s mouth fell open. His body was numb. “Jamie, ”  
James’ soulless eyes bore into Matthew. He shivered again. “She’s with that revolting ghost she calls a lover.” The voice was Jamie, but not completely.  
Matthew’s emerald eyes widened. “But-”  
“Oh child. I’ve forgotten how impressionable humans are.” The voice changed. He recognized it, but from where? James smiled another humorless smile that seemed to make his eyes even darker. “I spared my daughter, as there may be some use for her yet.”  
“Your daughter??” Realization dawned on Matthew. He snarled. “Belial.” _That’s why Jamie kept pointing at the mirror… he was trying to tell me that he was the enemy._  
Belial laughed through Jamie. His laugh was the most terrible sound Matthew had every heard. Matthew cringed at the sound. “Oh how I love humans. So gullible. So quick to trust. You never thought your beloved parabatai would be the source of the problem.” He picked the dried blood out of his nails. “There was no use for that other Shadowhunter, the warlock’s husband. I disposed of him. Put up almost no fight. He was too shocked to fight back. His son, named for his beloved Jem. His love was him doom.”  
“Uncle Will,” Matthew breathed. His eyes welled up with tears. My family... “James! Wake up!” Matthew pleaded. “This isn’t you! Can’t you see?” Matthew choked back sobs.  
Jame’s face contorted in pain, as if he were trying to fight back. The pain went away, and Matthew felt a spark of hope. Belial’s voice came even out colder than before. “There’s nothing you can do, petty Shadowhunter. You swore an oath. To save that redhead girl that he loved. Didn’t matter in the end. He killed her with her own sword.”  
“No, no, no.” Matthew ran his hands fingers through his hair Not Cordelia too… He saw his friends, his family, his home, his life slipping away before his eyes. He refused to believe it. He refused to believe that his Jamie would hurt the people he loved. “James, please...”  
“Poor Shadowhunter. I wish I could keep you longer. I would’ve given you a front row seat to the destruction of the Angel’s children. But no, I have no use for you. Though, I have one last gift before your end. A front row seat to a different show.” A spark of magic filled the dark hallway. Matthew was looking at his home. His father was working on another project with Kit. They were both working intently, and Matthew almost smiled. Then, the lab caught fire. The room filled with smoke, and the fire spread uncharacteristically fast... Matthew’s eyes widened in horror as the fire climbed his father’s wheelchair, melting it and merging the hot metal to Henry’s skin.  
There was no noise transmitted through the magic, but Matthew could imagine his dad yelling, confused and in pain, and Kit screaming for help...  
“NO!” Matthew shouted. He glared and raised his knife accusingly James/Belial. “You did this!”  
The Prince of Hell only gave a wicked smile. “Oh? Did I? I only told you I’d give you a seat to a different show. The show where everything you know and love burns beneath me.” James’ hand shook as he raised his dagger, pointed straight at Matthew’s heart. Matthew couldn’t bring his own knife up to defend himself. He felt his knife slip right out of his hands. He could never hurt his Jamie. Matthew just stared at his best friend, praying to the Angel over and over, asking Belial to release his hold.  
He felt the cold blade pierce his heart. Matthew gasped, the blood filling his lungs. He felt the knife twist. Matthew fell to the ground, pain flooding his system. He felt the knife leave his heart, leaving a gaping hold. Then he saw Jamie’s knife covered in his blood.  
He saw his brother’s eyes lighten, back to their usual gold. He saw him drop the blood covered knife in horror. He saw the reality rush into James Herondale’s system. The reality that he had caused. He had gotten his wish, Matthew realized. Belial has let go of James. He let go, letting James drown in the destruction he caused. Their parabatai tunes burned together. He heard James call his name. He could feel him desperately drawing rune, after rune, after rune. He felt tears on his face. It was no use. He knew James knew it was too late.  
He felt another stab, but this time through his parabatai bond.  
Matthew felt James collapse beside him, the same knife lodged in his own chest. He looked over at Matthew, a small, pained smile on his face. _“Whither thou goest, I will go_ ”  
They took their last shuddering breaths. Matthew could feel the life draining out of him, like so many before him. “ _Where thou diest, will I die _”__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (as mentioned in my previous work) I'm in the process of moving my fics from tumblr to ao3! feel free to check out my tsc blog @lily-chen-deserves-better! I post all my fics on there :D (i had some issues italicizing so if you want to read the original fic it'll be on my masterlist :))


End file.
